¿Potenciales de guerra? Denegado
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: Todos dicen que estan al nivel de un capitan y de los poderosos. Tienen rango, tienen bankai. Tienen tambien de esos momentos donde el mundo se cuestiona el estado mental del duo. Al fin y al cabo, se complementan. Imagen de mi edicion. Sigue el canon.


**Buenas, vengo con otro trabajo extraño, como siempre TeddyB. no cambia. Hace cosas raras o no hace nada.**

 **Bien, sabido es que los creditos no son de mi pertenencia.**

 **.**

 **¿Potenciales de guerra? Denegado.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre una planicie, alli entre toda la destruccion causada por un viejo enemigo atraido al numero nueve, se encontraban dos personajes claves en la batalla y dejados de lado como potenciales de guerra. Potencial tenian para luchar, si, pero es que a veces entre los dos no podian decidirse cual extremo de un perro es la cola y cual la cabeza.

Estos personajes miraban hacia lo alto de una cumbre, probablemente otro desecho de edificio, donde habia tres capitanes luchando contra un enemigo.

Dos de estos tres capitanes tambien fueron dejados de lado como potenciales de guerra, pobrecillos.

Vayamos a la discusion que mantenian, sin sentido como casi todos las veces.

" - ¿Seguro? No lo creo, debe haber otra forma, busca.

\- Hasta tu puedes verlo, enana, no hace falta mucho analisis.

\- ¡No me digas enana! ¡Tu eres demasiado alto! De todas formas tal vez haya una forma de subir por alla, hay un terreno inclinado.

\- Yo puedo subir perfectamente por aqui, puedo cargar contigo y estaria bien igual...

\- ¿Me vas a cargar como un saco de patatas...? Que de niños lo hayas hecho no significa que te dejare hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Orgullo Kuchiki? Se lidiar con el, manda el golpe.

\- ¡Orgullo propio! Y de todas formas no creo que puedas subir conmigo a cuestas, a los saltos nada menos.

\- No voy a tocarte mucho, si quieres te llevo de la mano aunque tal vez vueles un poco. O puedo llevarte en mis super brazos nuevos.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Renji! ¡Deja de alardear y vamos hacia alla!

\- Si pude cargarte y aguantar varios golpes de Aizen, luego de que el bankai de tu hermano me atravesara como un trozo de pan, luego de que Ichigo casi me arrancara un brazo, definitivamente puedo cargarte ahora. ¿Quieres probar? Puedes tener la muestra gratis. Di que si.

\- ¿El bankai de mi hermano? Nunca lo supe, pensaba que solo habia utilizado el shikai. Y digo que no.

\- Ambos, te aseguro no es nada agradable que te vuelvan pure. Vamos, sube.

\- No me llevaras cargando.

\- Rukia, dame la mano.

\- No quiero que me cargues, no soy una princesita en peligro.

\- Aw pero puedo ser tu caballero igualmente. Subete mujer.

\- No, Renji.

\- Si, Rukia.

\- No, te vere alla arriba.

\- Bien, cuando hayas llegado te acercas al borde y veras como subo perfectamente. Anda, Rukia-cha~n. Busca la forma de subir.

\- Maldito mono, espera y veras."

Asi fue como Rukia busco entre los escombros la forma de subir hacia el lugar donde estaba su hermano. Busco y busco pero era tanta la destruccion que se hacia imposible subir sin resbalar y caer entre los escombros.

Con el ceño fruncido y dejando su orgullo de lado, volvio a donde estaba su amigo esperando.

"- ¿Te diste por vencida Rukia-cha~n? ¡Te dije que no hay como subir si no es escalando, cabeza dura! Ven, sostente fuerte. Este maldito mono te llevara y ni cuenta te daras.

\- Apurate."

Asi fue como nuestra orgullosa soldado se subio a espaldas de su amigo. Agregare que la invadio una sensacion de alegria y agitacion al estar cuarenta y cuatro centimetros mas alta pero dejemos esa historia para otro momento.

Su amigo, pelirrojo, alto e igual de terco y orgulloso, le pidio que se pasara para el frente ya que se le complicaba escalar el muro con ella estrangulandole el cuello. Sabemos que Renji es un poco pervertido y tal vez solo queria abrazar a Rukia pero demosle credito esta vez.

Al llegar a la cima, algo los hizo tropezar.

" -¿Que mierda es eso?

\- Un Quincy gigante y luminoso... ¿Eso sera su Völlstanding? El de Äs Nödt no era tan asi.

\- Debe ser, la super estrella tambien se hizo gigante y el logo en su cinturon cambiaba cuando ganaba mas poder, me recordo a Ichigo. A punto de ser derrotado tiene una sobrecarga de reiatsu y manda a todos a la mierda.

\- Normal en el. Vayamos hacia...

\- ¡Kuchiki, Abarai tengan cuidado! ¡Este quincy es poderoso!

\- Rukia... ¿Quien mierda es ese tipo y por que nos conoce?

\- ¡Solo miralo Renji! Pelo blanco y encrespado, ojos verde turquesa, mucho hielo ¡Es hermano del capitan Hitsugaya!

\- ¡Encantado de conocerlo!"

Bueno, podriamos perdonarlos por el hecho de que nadie sabia que Toshiro envejecia unos años al completar la maduracion de su bankai. Y el nunca lo aclaro tampoco.

Un tiempo despues, durante una boda se conto esta anecdota. Todos se rieron de los sinsentidos del duo y todos pidieron a un pequeño capitan conocer a su hermano.

" -¿Tuvo algun problema su hermano que no pudo venir?

\- ¿Que hermano? Shiro-chan tu no tienes hermanos.

\- ¿Como que no? ¡Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos!

\- ¡Es verdad! Hasta el capitan lo conoce.

\- Calla Hinamori...

\- ¡Es verdad, mi capitan no tiene hermanos!

\- ¿Lo ven? Shiro-chan no tiene hermanos.

\- ¿A quien vimos entonces, Rukia?

\- Le preguntare a mi hermano, tal vez solo fue un efecto de la luz y el polvo.

\- Seguramente Kuchiki, seguramente."

Asi fue que nadie descubrio los efectos del bankai de dicho capitan.

Por cierto el capitan Kuchiki nunca dio respuesta alguna a un asunto tan trivial.

 **.**

 **Hasta aqui llegamos, cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.**

 **Saludoskis!**


End file.
